


Stressed

by Tortellini



Category: Tex - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1960s, Broken Families, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, POV First Person, Rare Fandoms, Short, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Teenagers, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mason muses about why the hell he happens to be so stressed all the time.Oneshot/drabble





	Stressed

Okay. I'm gonna tell you some stuff and you see if you think it's stressful. Got it? Good. 

First of all, earlier this week I found out that I have an ulcer. An ulcer! I can't even eat spicy food anymore. Like chili, which is my favorite. Nothing that'll make me stressed, or else I'll get even more sick. 

And then I found out my little brother Tex had been caught for shoplifting. He's my responsibility. 

So after that, we decided to visit my best friend Lem. And we found out he was suddenly a drug dealer. Maybe that doesn't matter to some people, but it matters to me. Not pleasant.

Then while we were driving back home, Tex stops driving to let in a hitchhiker. Against my better judgement, of course. I was right because he turned out to be an escaped convict with not one but two murders on him. Just our luck. He wanted us to take him to the state (Oklahoma for the record) border. For good measure, he jammed a loaded gun in my ribs.

Tex crashes the car the car, the guy jumps out, gets shot. At least we were on the news that night. 

All the while I'm trying to support Tex in every sense of the word--he's a good kid, not the easiest though. Oh. And I'm trying to get into college too. To get out of this shit town. 

So yeah I'm a little stressed. To say the least.


End file.
